Interacting with data may be accomplished via an operating system, such as the Linux operating system, wherein a user may input, using a keyboard, textual commands into a command window displayed on a screen device. Responsive to the textual commands, the operating system may perform operations on data, wherein the data may be stored on data files. For example, data files may be copied, moved, archived or compressed in dependence of the textual commands input by the user.
Using textual commands requires a level of skill that many consumers do not have, and have no inclination to acquire, wherefore graphical user interfaces have been developed.
Some operating systems, such as Windows, feature a graphical representation of a desktop with icons representing programs, files and folders. Using a pointing device, such as for example a computer mouse, a user may activate, delete or move the icons to cause the operating system to take actions the user wishes. Using such a graphical user interface renders largely unnecessary the use of textual commands when performing most routine actions on computers.
Using a pointing device may be inconvenient in some circumstances, such as when a user is travelling or when a pointing device is simply not available.
Tablet computers and smartphones may be furnished with touch screens and operating systems designed to be used via touch screen inputs. When using a touchscreen, a user may use his fingers as pointing devices which renders a separate pointing device unnecessary. Touchscreen inputs may comprise, for example, taps, long presses and gestures such as swipes. Touchscreens come in different sizes, ranging from pocket-sized smartphone touchscreens to wall-mounted touchscreens used in corporate premises.